


Temps et Temps

by atorturedsoulslament



Series: la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Morning After Conversations, Mpreg referenced, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, So much talking, Well really blowjobs in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorturedsoulslament/pseuds/atorturedsoulslament
Summary: Will stretched, arching his back pleasantly, and Hannibal watched the play of the muscles in his stomach and chest as they tightened and released.  It was similar to watching him climax; the same tension playing across him, followed by relief and relaxation.  Will moaned softly, which only added to the image running through Hannibal’s head.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019758
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234
Collections: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> somehow this was "not rated". yikes! sorry. rating has been updated. 
> 
> This is the morning after conversation I set out to write last time before I wrote a bunch of porn. Followed by some fun in the shower.

Whether it was the heat, a general lack of sleep due to his encephalitis, stress, being overworked, the nascent changes in his body, or perhaps some combination of all of these things, it was clear that Will needed sleep desperately. He slept soundly for several hours before beginning to stir. Hannibal had rested with him for a while, curving his body to Will’s and enjoying the warmth of his mate. 

Eventually he’d left the bed to shower, let the dogs out, find out what was in Will’s refrigerator that could be used for breakfast, and make coffee. 

As he waited for Will to wake he found a spare notebook and began to sketch. Will stirred soon after Hannibal started, almost as though he was aware and objected to his likeness being put to paper. 

“Good morning, my mate,” Hannibal said, eyes sparkling, “again.”

Will groaned. “First you’re smelling me, then you’re - what - drawing me?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said. 

Will stretched, arching his back pleasantly, and Hannibal watched the play of the muscles in his stomach and chest as they tightened and released. It was similar to watching him climax; the same tension playing across him, followed by relief and relaxation. Will moaned softly, which only added to the image running through Hannibal’s head. 

Ignoring the heat in his spine and the desire to have his mate again, he instead offered Will a coffee. 

“Am I allowed to have this?” Will asked, sitting up on the bed, “or do I have to stick to decaf?” He looked at Hannibal anxiously. 

“As with most things, moderation is key,” Hannibal said, sipping his own coffee. 

“Thank god,” Will said, blowing across the mug and taking a sip. “I don’t know how I’d survive without caffeine.” 

“Moderation does mean you should probably cut back,” Hannibal said reasonably. 

Will moaned. He set the coffee cup on a nearby table and sank back down into the covers. “This is going to be an adjustment.”

He hadn’t expressed any particular discomfort - annoyance, perhaps, but nothing more - but Hannibal still felt a strong urge to provide comfort; the natural result of being mated. He weighed the pros and cons of giving in to the urge. Will continued to be a unique creature. He might not experience the typical desires of a mated Omega; he might prefer not to have his Alpha attempting to calm him and soothe over any grievances, however small. 

But Hannibal suspected Will had been particularly touch starved before they mated. His longing for the comfort of another might have less to do with their mating than the loneliness he suspected the man had experienced (and consistently denied experiencing) for some time. Nonetheless he resolved to resist the immediate urge, watching Will for a cue.

Instead he found himself perched on the side of the bed, rubbing Will’s back over the blanket, before he realized he’d moved from the couch. 

“It’s ok, love,” he said. “There are recommendations but you should also consider what your body’s used to and listen to what it tells you.”

Will eyed him from underneath the blankets, his hand snaking out to grab the coffee cup. “Is that your medical opinion, Doctor?”

Hannibal smiled indulgently. “Medical opinions change frequently with new research.”

Pulling the blanket off his mate, he ran his hand down Will’s chest and stomach stopping just shy of his cock, which twitched in anticipation. “The most important advice is not to cause yourself undue stress.”

“As much as I want your hand to keep moving,” Will said, “I think we need to talk.” 

Will’s eyes were once again ringed with gold. Hannibal had never known an Omega’s eyes to turn gold based on non-heat arousal, but that had to be what was occurring. 

It could be the encephalitis, causing an impact on his body and how it interpreted neural impulses. Or perhaps it was simply Will. The excess of mirror neurons that caused his empathy disorder could be one manifestation of other differences in his physiology. 

Hannibal had no basis for comparison to know if Will had always been this way or if something else was the cause. Regardless the reason, it was strangely alluring. He grabbed Will by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was deep and sensual; as he thrust his tongue into Will’s mouth, penetrating into the dark heat, Will’s traced the outline of Hannibal’s teeth. 

Pulling away, Hannibal rested his forehead against Will’s. “Let’s sit at your table,” Hannibal said. “If we stay in this bed we won’t talk. And I did promise you breakfast.”

Will groaned but nodded, rolling to the side of the bed and swinging his legs over before pulling on his discarded boxers and following Hannibal to the kitchen. He sank down into a chair, cradling his coffee cup. 

Hannibal whipped the eggs vigorously before adding peppers and onion he’d cut while Will was sleeping. They didn’t speak - Hannibal focused on his task and Will focused on Hannibal’s movements - but the silence was companionable. 

They ate the resulting frittata in relative silence, unsure how to proceed. After the dishes were cleared, Will threaded his fingers together around his mug, using both hands to raise it to his lips and take a small sip, savoring the taste and warmth. He swallowed several times and seemed to be gearing himself up to say something. 

“My dogs are non-negotiable,” he said finally, his voice hoarse. “We’re a package deal.” His eyes were focused on his coffee cup, not looking up at Hannibal. With his downcast eyes and his slumped posture his entire body broadcast submission, but it was clear he was unwilling to back down on this point. 

“A child is much more work than a dog,” Hannibal said. He already knew he would welcome all seven of them into his home if it meant he had Will, but it was wise to set aside sentimentality and think about the situation rationally. “You might find it’s too much.”

Will met his eyes briefly, “I will agree to re-evaluate later if I feel that is the case. But I don’t think I will.” He muttered the last part under his breath but not quietly enough for Hannibal to miss it. Hannibal smiled. He did enjoy Will being stubborn. 

“I never considered asking you to give them up,” Hannibal said, appreciating Will’s surprise at the statement. It was true, at least in that he hadn’t given a great deal of consideration to the dogs in general. Or other logistics, he supposed. This is what happened when choices were made in the heat of the moment - though he couldn’t find it in him to regret his choice. 

Will exhaled slowly. “Do you want me to move in with you?” he asked. Considering the question, Hannibal found himself surprisingly unwilling to push. 

“Is that what you want?” he asked. 

Will laughed harshly. “Still my therapist, Doctor Lecter?”

Hannibal reached his hand across the table and was pleased when Will’s hand met his. He threaded their fingers together, squeezing gently. “You’re my mate,” he said, “I want to be near you as much as possible. But I also want you to be comfortable.” 

“Can we -“ Will paused. “Can we take this slow? Keep it quiet for now?” 

Hannibal was quiet, regarding Will curiously.

“I’m not embarrassed or anything,” Will said. “Although I can’t believe you mated with me. But I need time to tell my coworkers in my own way.”

“Why?” Hannibal asked. 

“I’ve always been solitary,” Will said, “I’m private. I just want to figure out how to say it.” 

“No,” Hannibal chuckled, “why are you surprised I mated with you?” 

“Oh,” Will colored pleasantly. “It’s just - I live in the middle of nowhere, I think like a killer for a living, I have seven dogs, I’m anti-social and I already know you hate my aftershave.” He paused, adding quietly, “But I’m not so foolish that I think you lost control.” He met Hannibal’s eyes briefly, his blue eyes hard.

“You give yourself too little credit, Will,” he said. “Your mind is fascinating and you’re a cunning investigator.” He pulled Will’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Not to mention how exquisite you are.” 

Will flushed deeper at that, shifting his hand so that he could trace Hannibal’s lower lip with his thumb, pressing the tip gently into Hannibal’s mouth. Sighing, Will pulled his hand back. “You do want me to move in with you though, don’t you?” 

“I want us to live together, yes,” Hannibal said, “I want you by my side, and I want everyone to know that you’re my mate.” 

Will stiffened in response. He was truly a unique creature. Any other Omega would already have been packing, but it was clear Will still wanted his own space. Hannibal mentally catalogued the items in his home he would need to adjust if Will were to stay with him in Baltimore. 

A compromise wouldn’t hurt. “You wanted to take this slow. Regardless of my wants, I will let you determine when and how the news is shared. And I don’t expect you to choose to move into my home in Baltimore - unless that’s what you want. We can consider multiple options. Including me coming here.” 

Will laughed, his body relaxing. “I can’t imagine you moving in here, Hannibal.” 

“Is it so hard to imagine me here, sharing your space and your bed?” Hannibal asked. He would much prefer to have Will in his home in Baltimore and was somewhat relieved when Will laughed again. 

“Perhaps my bed,” he said, licking his lips. He stretched his right leg under the table, placing his heel on the edge of Hannibal’s chair. Hannibal smiled and took Will’s foot, massaging it gently. 

Will closed his eyes. “That’s not what I was going for,” he said softly, “but it feels fantastic.” 

“There’s something else you want to talk about though, isn’t there?” Will asked. Hannibal continued to knead the muscles in Will’s foot and calf, strong thumbs digging into sore spots and eliciting soft moans that sent pleasant shocks down his spine and into his groin. He wanted to prolong this moment, the moment before he asked, knowing Will would not like his request but determined to place it anyway. 

“I’d like you consider leaving the FBI,” he said finally. 

To his surprise Will did not tense or pull his foot away. His posture remained languid and he slid down a little more in his seat, pushing his foot further into Hannibal’s lap so that it brushed against the burgeoning hardness that Hannibal was determinedly ignoring. 

“No,” he said. There was a clear note of finality to it. Hannibal wasn’t particularly surprised, since it wasn’t the first time he’d tried to steer Will away at least from Jack, if not the FBI altogether. 

“Will,” Hannibal started, but was quickly interrupted. 

“I said no.” Will lifted his left leg, placing his other foot in Hannibal’s lap. He had now slid so far down in his chair Hannibal wasn’t certain how he was remaining in it at all. His eyes were still closed and his body still relaxed, but his jaw was set in a hard line. Any submissiveness from his heat was long gone and, while a small part of Hannibal bristled at the refusal to submit, part of Will’s draw was the challenge he presented. 

“Besides, didn’t you call me a cunning investigator?” he asked, a smile playing across his lips.

“I also said not to cause yourself undue stress,” Hannibal responded, schooling his face to be carefully neutral and keeping his tone light and reasonable. 

Will opened one eye, “I’d say you’re doing wonders to help me relieve my stress.” 

He sat up slowly, pulling his feet out of Hannibal’s lap as he did. “Is this going to be a common point of conversation?” he asked, an earnest expression on his face. “What I do saves lives. You know that.” 

“Often to the detriment of your own,” he said. “I care about your life, Will. I care about the life of our child.” 

“So do I,” Will said quietly. “Which is why I won’t quit.”

Hannibal sighed, disappointed but not surprised. He would have to rely on the natural protectiveness that came from their bond, at least for now. He’d decided while Will slept that he was unwilling to take a chance with the encephalitis and its potential impact on Will’s pregnancy. 

“I’d like you to see a specialist,” Hannibal said. Will laughed at that, eyes twinkling. 

“Is that really necessary?” he asked. “It hasn’t been long enough for us to be absolutely sure yet, much less for anything to go wrong.”

Hannibal shook his head. “This is about your headaches and your fevers.” 

“Which you said were stress-related,” Will said, “and I have to admit it seems likely, because I feel better than I have in months.” He stood up to stretch and smiled coyly. “I suppose I should thank you for that.”

He paused at Hannibal’s worried expression. “What?” he asked. 

“I thought I smelled something else,” Hannibal said, though as he scented Will, he no longer caught the sweetness of the fever. “An underlying illness. Very faint.” 

Will’s eyes widened. “Do you still?”

Hannibal shook his head. “I would still like you to go.” 

“Ok,” Will agreed, easily. “It doesn’t hurt to be sure.” His expression once again turned coy. “In the meantime, I need a shower and I was hoping you would join me.” 

“I showered earlier,” Hannibal said. 

Will smiled. “So shower again. With me.” He pulled his boxers off and discarded them haphazardly on the floor, before gripping his partially thickened cock and stroking it once, squeezing the tip, and heading toward the bathroom. He cast a brief glance over his shoulder as he walked away and Hannibal knew there was no way he could resist the unruly curls and mischievous smile of his mate. He stood and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Will’s shower warmed quickly and even though Hannibal was not far behind by he time he’d stripped and stepped inside the water was hot on his skin. Will smiled at him, skin flushed from the heat, cock red and erect.

Wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck, Will pulled him down for a kiss. He raked his tongue across the roof of Hannibal’s mouth and nipped lightly at his bottom lip. Will’s erection pressed into Hannibal’s thigh and Hannibal reached to grip it, but Will swatted his hand away. Ignoring his own straining cock, Will reached to grip Hannibal’s length, stroking languidly from root to tip while continuing to press his tongue ever farther into Hannibal’s mouth. 

Hannibal moaned his pleasure into Will’s mouth.

Pulling back and giving Hannibal a lascivious grin, Will passed him a bottle of shampoo and turned, moving so that Hannibal’s cock was slotted against his ass. 

“Wash my hair?” he asked. 

Hannibal nodded, pouring a small amount of shampoo into his right hand before rubbing his hands together and running them through Will’s hair. Hannibal worked slowly, massaging Will’s scalp as he combed his fingers through the unruly curls. 

Will’s head lolled against his chest, and Hannibal bent to kiss below Will’s jaw, moving from a soft press of lips against his neck to a bruising sucking of his flesh. Will moaned wantonly, canting his hips against Hannibal’s cock. 

Threading his fingers through Will’s hair, Hannibal pulled his mate’s head back, trailing his hand down Will’s chest, pausing reverently over his stomach, trailing through his pubic hair and gripping his hard cock. Turning Will’s head abruptly Hannibal kissed him, stroking his cock roughly and reveling in the feel of Will’s shudders against him as his orgasm drew closer. 

As Will’s body tensed and his eyes fluttered shut Hannibal slowed his motion, earning an agonized moan from his mate. 

“God,” Will huffed as his cock twitched in Hannibal’s stilled hand. “You weren’t kidding when you said you’d be happy to let me suffer.” 

“Only if your suffering is this exquisite,” Hannibal said, flipping Will and pushing him so his back was against the shower wall. Gripping both their cocks Hannibal stroked them together. He moved his hand slowly, using his other hand to press Will back against the shower wall so that he wouldn’t push his hips forward. 

Feeling his own orgasm building as he watched Will pant and moan, his eyes nearly fully gold, Hannibal stilled the motion of his hand once again. His mate growled in protest.

“You should take care of your mate’s needs, Alpha,” Will said, making brief but purposeful eye contact. “I’m not a fan of edging.”

“Perhaps this time my mate should take what he wants,” Hannibal said. He watched as a drop of water rolled from Will’s shoulder down his chest and bent to catch it with his tongue, licking across Will’s peck and up his neck, across the bite mark that was already beginning to heal and the bruise Hannibal had added moments earlier. Marks of his claim on his mate. 

Hannibal kissed the bruise and said softly, “I am yours as much as you are mine; you may take from me what you would.” 

“I want to fuck your mouth,” Will said immediately. He must have said it without thinking, because as soon as the words left his lips his eyes widened at his own audacity and he flushed, looking down at his feet. 

“Is this something you’ve thought about before?” Hannibal asked. 

Will nodded, focusing on the swirl of water running down the drain. “I - have. But we - you don’t have to let me do that.” 

“No,” Hannibal said, lowering himself to his knees and grabbing Will gently around his hips. “But I will.”

There was a look of surprise and uncertainty on Will’s face. Hannibal was tempted to tell him not to be shy, but instead he placed his mouth over the head of Will’s cock before removing his hands from Will’s hips and looking up, pliant. Their eyes met and Will did not immediately look away. Hannibal caught a glint of amusement in them at being in a dominant position over his Alpha. 

Seeing Will this way was incredibly arousing, and Hannibal’s cock twitched. He clasped his hands behind his back and waited. 

Will licked his lips and gripped Hannibal by the hair before moving his hips slowly, thrusting into Hannibal’s mouth shallowly and experimentally. Hannibal hummed and Will’s next thrust was harder and deeper. Hannibal swallowed around his gag, relaxing his throat and opening it as much as possible. Will’s eyes widened again and he began moving in earnest. 

Hannibal could tell he was trying to hold back, to prolong the experience, and Will’s moans sounded somewhere between pain and pleasure with the effort of it. Soon Will’s hips began to stutter and Hannibal felt the swell of the cock in his mouth that meant his mate was on the edge of orgasm. 

“Can I?” Will gritted out and Hannibal hummed in affirmation as Will’s stomach clenched and he gripped the shower curtain with his free hand. He cried out loudly as Hannibal swallowed around him, another sound that landed somewhere between pleasure and pain. For a brief moment Hannibal thought he might have heard a dog on the other side of the bathroom door, concerned about its master. 

Will pulled gently up on Hannibal’s hair before letting go, a signal to stand, which Hannibal did. Once Hannibal was on his feet Will sunk immediately to his knees, rubbing his thumb across the head of Hannibal’s cock before licking and then sucking the tip. He gripped Hannibal at the hilt before taking the rest into his mouth. 

Hannibal placed his hands on Will’s shoulders as his mate’s mouth moved steadily around his cock. Will slurped and moaned, working his hand up and down the shaft while sucking on the tip. Hannibal’s thighs began to quiver as his climax drew close, and Will reached around to massage his ass. 

Hannibal moaned with pleasure. He gripped Will’s hair and pulled his mate’s head away from his cock, growling in warning. Will grinned and pressed forward, sucking and swallowing Hannibal’s release. Pulling Will up, Hannibal pressed his back against the wall of the shower and kissed him fiercely, savoring the slightly salty and bitter tastes mingling together as their tongues met. 

Will sighed and tucked his head against Hannibal’s shoulder, moving so that they were standing together under the warm water. Hannibal ran his fingertips down Will’s spine, before grabbing soap and a washcloth and beginning to wash his mate. 

“You need body wash, Will,” he said. “Soap is hard on your skin. We’ll pick some up when we get groceries.” 

“Oh,” Will said, “and when are we planning to get groceries?” 

“I thought once we were done in here,” Hannibal said. “You don’t have a great deal of food an in your refrigerator.” 

“There’s food in my freezer,” Will said. 

Hannibal had seen what was in his freezer: two frozen pizzas and some microwaveable burritos. “What’s in your freezer can not rightly be called food, Will.”

Will turned back to face Hannibal, looking at him earnestly. “You were serious about spending some of our time here, then.” 

“Of course I was,” Hannibal said, “although we still need to talk about when and how much. The only conclusion we came to with any certainty earlier is that wherever we are, your dogs will also be.”

“I guess that’s true,” Will said. Hannibal reached to shut off the water. 

“We should probably consider your water bill, as well,” he said, earning a chuckle from Will. 

“What’s a little indulgence if I”m only going to be spending half my time here anyway?” he asked. And then, teasing, “how long were you thinking until you whisk me off to your castle in Baltimore?” 

“Jack said they wouldn’t expect you for a few days,” Hannibal said. “I thought I’d stay at least until you went back to work.”

“Don’t you need clothes?” Will asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I keep spare clothes in my trunk for emergencies,” Hannibal said. 

Will gave him a questioning look and Hannibal wondered what had prompted him to disclose that information. He seemed to be following a lot of impulses around Will. He needed to be more careful - he could have purchased clothes while they were out. 

“That’s probably smart,” was all Will said.

When they were dressed and ready, Hannibal looked Will over. He was dressed warmly in a jacket and hat, but no scarf. The mating bite was hidden, but the bruise at the top of his neck was clearly visible. 

Placing his fingers gently on the bruise he asked, “are you going to wear a scarf?”

Will considered, then nodded. He grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his neck, but the top of the bruise was still visible. Hannibal moved to adjust it, but Will grabbed his hands, stilling them. 

Shaking his head, he said, “It’s for the cold. I’m not trying to hide anything.”

Hannibal smiled, a pleasant sense of warmth growing in his chest. “I did agree that you would be the one to decide when and how people found out.” 

Will ducked his head. “Don’t get too excited,” he said. “It’s unlikely we’ll see anyone we know, but if we do -“ he shrugged. 

As they stepped off Will’s front porch, Hannibal commented, “I noticed you didn’t look for your aftershave.” 

“Why would I?” Will asked. “You poured it all down the drain while I was sleeping.” Hannibal stilled and Will laughed happily. 

“Come on, Hannibal,” he said, smiling, “I’m eager to see what you want me to replace it with. And I’m hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I apologize for all the talking? I dunno. Sometimes conversations are necessary. Also I suppose I could have posted this altogether rather than in chapters but I was possessed with the urge to post something, so I figured I could put up the talky-talky part while I finished writing/editing the rest of it.


End file.
